The Trouble Sisters Get Into
by ocassye
Summary: Bella has a lot of fun when she reunites with her sisters. O/S, definite M for lemons.


Disclaimer: SM owns it all. I'm just having some fun and letting the characters have some fun too.

Summary: Bella has a lot of fun when she reunites with her sisters. O/S that if everyone likes I will expand on.

**THE TROUBLE SISTERS GET INTO**

Bella was so excited to finally be able to visit her sister Rose. Rose was so much more than her big sister; she had always been her best friend. They hadn't seen each other in five years, ever since their father's funeral, and so much had happened since then, they had to finally reconnect. There was literally a country between them; Bella lived in New Hampshire, while Rose was basking in the Arizona sun. They kept in touch, and new all the changes they had gone through, but Bella couldn't wait to see them with her own eyes. She was practically bouncing in her seat as she waited for the plane to land.

After gathering her luggage Bella headed off to pick up a rental car, but was stopped in her tracks when she heard Rose call out her name. She knew the voice, but she barely recognized her beautiful sister. Rose and Bella had always been told how pretty they were, but they had also grown up to be overweight housewives who had gotten too comfortable in their roles as mom and homemaker. In the past five years most of that had changed for them. Now, they were both divorced moms who took care of themselves. They had lost over a hundred pounds each and were ready to enjoy what life had to offer.

"Wow, Rose you look amazing" Bella said giving her sister a hug.

"You look great yourself Bella, I can't believe you're finally here. We are going to have so much fun for the next two weeks."

"Do you think Alice will join us or will it get too wild for her?" Bella questioned. Alice was their oldest sister and since there was a ten year age difference she tended to act more like a second mother than sister. She had never married and didn't have any kind of social life, as a matter of fact she still lived with our mother of course it was with the excuse that she didn't want mom alone now that dad was gone. Bella often wondered what her excuse was before their dad died since she had lived with them then also.

"Oh, don't be so hard on her Bella, she just doesn't like to go out that much and she also doesn't want mom to think badly of her. You know how mom can be if we don't act the way she thinks we should," Rose reminded me.

"I know, and I shouldn't be so bitter, it's just that she's always judging me. What if we go out and meet some hot guys? Heaven forbid we even flirt with someone we don't meet at a church gathering, let alone go home with for one night of hot sex" Bella says with a little giggle.

"Yeah, I know she can be that way, but I've actually gotten her to go out for drinks with me since they moved out here. Maybe we can find her one of those hot guys, maybe all she needs is to get laid," Rose said while trying not to fall over laughing.

"Well it's worth a try" laughs Bella. "Come on lets head back to your house I've had enough of airports for a while."

They walk out to Rose's cute little blue VW Bug and head home.

"I love the car Rose, it's so cute, definitely you."

"Thanks, I love it too."

They continue to chat about their lives and their kids and all the changes that had taken place. It was so nice to be together and to be happy. They both realized they hadn't been happy in their marriages for a long time, but too comfortable to change anything. They didn't even have the chance to get out of the car before Renee and Alice were out the door to welcome Bella.

"Oh my goodness, look at you! You're so skinny, you look like you're 25 not 35. How are you? Renee asked, finally stopping to take a breath.

"I'm doing great mom, thanks. How are you guys doing? I'll bet you love the warm weather" Bella said while getting her bags out of the car.

"Oh yeah, we're so glad we don't have to worry about snow anymore" said Alice.

"Hey Alice, Bella and I were going to go out to the club tonight, have some drinks, do some dancing, just have some fun and unwind, do you want to join us?" Rose asked as we entered the house.

"Sure, I guess that sounds fun." Alice replied, but didn't sound like she really thought it would be.

"Okay, well its 6:15 now, so let's have a quick dinner and then we'll get ready. We should leave around 9, ok?" Rose said. I should have known she would already have this planned out, thought Bella.

After fixing some quick sandwiches for dinner, Bella, Rose and Alice started getting ready.

"So, what kind of club is this Rose? I need to know what to wear, I didn't bring anything too fancy" asked Bella.

"Oh, it's not too fancy, some skinny jeans and a nice blouse would work or a cute skirt. You can look through my clothes if you want."

"Thanks, I think I will. I didn't bring any skirts and if there are any hot guys there tonight I want to make sure to get their attention." Bella joked.

"Well you don't want too much attention Bella, you don't know anything about these men" said Alice.

"But, I plan to find out all I can if the right one comes along Alice" grinned Bella, not letting Alice ruin her good mood.

Finally the girls were ready to head out, Bella in a tight corset style purple top and a black a-line skirt that made her look even hotter than usual. Rose was in a hot little red dress with spaghetti straps that hugged all her curves and Alice in a simple blouse and jeans.

"Don't wait up mom!" Bella and Rose yelled as they all walked out the door.

"You'll love this place Bella. The music is great and everyone always has a great time dancing." Rose tells her.

"Well that's good. I really hate going out and not having anyone dancing. It's not fun if you're the only one out on the dance floor" said Bella.

"Yeah that won't happen here. The last time I was here I met this great guy, his name is Emmett. He works at the club, but I'm not sure what he does. We left shortly after I met him, but he was really hot and so nice too. Guys that look like that are usually arrogant jerks, but he was really sweet."

"Wow Rose, like him much?" Bella asked. She was so happy to get to tease her sister again.

"Yes I do, and I really hope he's here again tonight." Rose said with a blush. "Okay, we're here."

The first thing Bella saw was the huge bouncer at the front door. We haven't even gone in the place and there's already a hot guy thought Bella. I think I really need to get laid that's all I can think about.

"Well hello again beautiful! I was hoping you'd grace us with your presence someday soon" said the hot bouncer guy.

"Hi Emmett, this is my sister Alice, she was here with me when we met, and this is my sister, Bella, she's visiting from out of state" Rose said introducing us.

"Well welcome to _Twilight_ ladies. I hope you have a great time and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Rose was right he is a really nice guy, thought Bella. "And Rose, will you save me a dance?"

"Of course I will Emmett" said Rose, again with the blush.

As the girls entered the club they decided that Rose would get drinks while Bella and Alice found an empty booth. It was packed tonight so they were lucky to find one open. They started by just watching the dancing for a while, but Bella was soon bored and drug her sisters out to dance with her. Before they were halfway thru the song they were surrounded by guys wanting to dance with them, even Alice seemed to be having a good time.

After dancing for quite a while they decided to take a break and get some more drinks, but before they could get to the bar Emmett came to there table with drinks for them.

"I hope you don't mind, the bar tender told me what you all had, and I figured you had to be thirsty. I also wanted to introduce you to a couple of friends of mine. This is Edward and this is Jasper." As Emmett introduced them Bella couldn't stop starring at Edward. He was the most stunning man she had ever seen. Beautiful green eyes, crazy bronze hair that made her want to run her fingers through it while he pinned her to a wall, she was speechless.

"Hello ladies" said Jasper with a clear southern accent. It was sexy, but for Bella it was a bit of a turn off, her ex was from the south and she didn't want to go there again.

"Ladies, it's a pleasure" said Edward, never taking his eyes off Bella. "Would you mind if we join you?" he asked in the sexiest velvety voice she had ever heard.

"Please do," said Bella. Could this guy get any hotter? Maybe if I'm lucky I won't be going home with Rose and Alice tonight after all.

Edward and Bella sat for quite a while just talking and getting to know each other, of course they were also drinking quite a bit as well. They looked at the table and discovered their friends were all out on the dance floor.

"Would you care to dance with me beautiful Bella?" Edward said in that sexy as sin voice.

"I would love to dance with you Edward."

The next thing she new Edward had her back to him, moving their hips just right. She could feel his very large erection pressing into her back, and his warm breath on her neck. This guy will be the death of me if he keeps this up, thought Bella, I've definitely ruined my panties tonight.

"Would you care to get out of here Bella?"

"Oh god yes," slipped out of her mouth before she could give a more controlled answer. She could hear him chuckle as he led her back to their table. She just needed to let Rose and Alice know she was leaving.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said to her stunned sisters. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She managed to say as Edward all but dragged her out of the club.

They ended up walking to a hotel that was just down the block, since they had both been drinking. By the time they checked in and were outside their door they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Bella had pulled his shirt out of his jeans and was running her hands all over his chest and abs, what is that an eight pack she thought drunkenly to herself.

"Oh Bella, all I've wanted to do since I saw you walk into _Twilight_ was fuck you."

"Then what are you waiting for?" said Bella, finally running her fingers through his hair.

He had her pressed against the wall, both hands moving all over her thighs. He finally let one wander under her skirt, moving her soaked panties to the side and slid his long finger between her folds. "Fuck…you're so wet"

"Are you going to do something about that?"

"Fuck yes" said Edward. He reached into his pocket and while he opened the condom Bella kept busy undoing his pants. Once his cock was out she couldn't help herself, before he was able to put the condom on she dropped to her knees and ran her tongue from the base to the tip. "Oh hell yeah!" he panted and moaned as she wrapped her lips around his cock and began bobbing up and down, taking him deep in her throat. "Oh, fuck baby that feels so good, but I really want in that wet pussy of yours." With a pop she released him, taking the condom from him she slid it on for him.

Edward then pressed her back against the wall and wrapped her long legs around him as he pounded into her.

"Oh yes…Edward! Harder!" Bella cried out as he hit that sweet spot over and over. "Fuck me, deeper…please"

"You going to cum for me beautiful?" he asked as his hips started thrusting more erratically. Bella could tell he was close and so was she.

"Oh yes, Edward!" she cried out as she fell over the edge, with him following with one more thrust.

Edward slipped out of her with a moan and disposed of his condom. "Will you stay the night with me Bella?"

"Yes."

"Do me a favor," he asked as they lay down and he pulled her to him, spooning sweetly, "don't leave in the morning."


End file.
